The present invention relates to a round load lifting sling having a load bearing core in the form of threads in an endless skein, and a protective textile tube either woven, or sewn with fabric, surrounding the skein. The structural configuration of such round slings which are also called woven lifting belts, is defined in DIN (German Industrial Standard) 61,360. The threads of the endless belt are made of a synthetic, multifilament material.
At certain time intervals, such round slings must be repeatedly examined for damage. Of necessity, this examination is limited to checking the protective tube for damage since the threads or, more precisely, the endless skein, cannot be visually examined because of the covering of non-transparent textile material surrounding it, although the endless skein alone forms the load carrying core of the round sling.